Accidentally in Love
by FAnimator661
Summary: Dawn and Cynthia were dating, until Cynthia breaks up with her. Cynthia says it's because she doesn't want to be seen as a pedofile. Dawn thinks otherwise. But what will happen when Dawn falls hopelessly in love with the other girl? Cynthia/OC/Dawn. YURI
1. Break Up and Meet up

"Are-are you b-breaking up with me?" Dawn stuttered.

Cynthia shrugged. "I don't know, we were never really dating. So, no hard feelings? Kay, bye."

Cynthia stood up and ran out of there as fast as she could, leaving Dawn alone on the bench. Dawn was frozen solid where she sat.

_Never really dating? _Dawn pondered. She felt her eyes water up and tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

Dawn pulled herself together enough to walk home, alone, from the park to Twinleaf. She walked quietly into her house, not wanting to wake her roommate, and closing the door when she reached her room. She broke down just inside the door and sobbed into her hands as she kneeled on the floor.

--

That happened three months ago when Cynthia had broken up with her. Cynthia claimed that it was only because Dawn was sixteen and Cynthia was twenty-one and she didn't want to look like a pervert. Dawn knew it was a lie. She knew Cynthia had probably found some other poor soul to screw around with...literally.

But, it was all behind her now and she didn't even care what Cynthia was doing. Dawn had always pondered though, who could it be. As she thought about it, she gazed up at the beautiful sunset sky, splashed with colors of gold and orange.

Dawn opened the door to her apartment and saw something she never expected to see again. Arcanum, and old friend of hers from the days she traveled with pokemon, was standing in her living room, examining the room. She turned at the sound of the door and smiled, her usually cold, steel-gray eyes warm and happy.

Arcanum was older than Dawn, about twenty-one now. She had black pants on with a belt, a black undershirt, and blue hoodie. He black hair was pulled into a ponytail, but still had a few strands which stuck out.

"Hiya," Arcanum said, approaching Dawn. "miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"What," Arcanum said, pouting. "I can't come visit an old friend?"

"Yeah," Dawn sighed. "but normal people call."

"I'm not normal." Arcanum countered.

"Point taken," Dawn thought, accepting the excuse. "how did you get in here anyway. How did you even find me?"

"Well," Arcanum began. "I found the key in the fake plant outside and Cynthia told me."

The name hurt like a thousand shard of glass piercing her skin. Cynthia. Dawn felt both sad and angry just hearing it. Her eyes began to water up, but it was unknown if they were from anger or sadness. Arcanum cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" The older girl asked.

"Nothing," Dawn said, quickly regaining her composure in front of Arcanum. "exactly why did Cynthia tell you where I lived?"

"I dunno," Arcanum said, being no help what so ever. "She just said that since I was in town, I should come see you."

"Oh, she did?" Dawn said, putting the puzzle that Arcanum had missed together.

"Hm," Arcanum said in thought. "Whatever. I gotta go, see ya."

Arcanum waved and walked past Dawn and out the door. Dawn closed the door and faced the living room. Of course Arcanum wouldn't know anything. She was as oblivious as a bug on a windshield.

Arcanum being back, Cynthia breaking up with her, Arcanum 'breaking into' Dawn's apartment, and everything else. It was all so clear: Cynthia had broken up with Dawn for Arcanum. Dawn felt angry that the person responsible for breaking her heart was standing in front of her, and she didn't say anything. Although, she couldn't blame poor Arcanum, who obviously had no idea what was going on.

Dawn was so angry, that she didn't even consider that it might not be that at all, but she knew how to prove it. Dawn picked up her cell phone and dialed in Arcanum's number, which she had scribbled on a piece of paper and left for Dawn. The phone rang a couple of times before Arcanum picked up, her voice barely audible above the loud Linkin Park music.

"Hello?" Arcanum said.

"Arcanum?" Dawn asked into the phone.

"Yeah?" Arcanum replied into the phone.

"Arcanum," Dawn shouted. "Turn down the god damned music!"

The music was abruptly turned down and replaced with some mumbling about 'no one listening to real or good music nowadays.'

"What?" Arcanum barked into the phone.

"Hey, Arcanum," Dawn said. "have you and Cynthia seen each other in the past few months?"

"Yeah," Arcanum replied in her 'I'm thinking' voice. "She's been calling me non-stop for the past few months come to think of it. Why, Dawn?"

"Oh, no reason," Dawn said, trying to hide the evident anger in her voice. "Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure," Arcanum said. "Just don't make me bring this cell phone. She doesn't know the number to my other phone."

"Other phone?" Dawn asked.

"Trust me," Arcanum sighed. "If you only knew."

Arcanum hung up the phone and so did Dawn.

"Believe me," Dawn said, placing the phone on the table. "I do."

--

The next day wasn't actually all that bad. Arcanum had picked Dawn up at her apartment with her black mustang. Then they drove to the park and walked around aimlessly for hours. Dawn enjoyed having someone pay so much attention to her since Cynthia. No, more than Cynthia. Arcanum had passed her and was still going strong into a new league.

She wasn't sure when, but Dawn realized something that afternoon. It might just have been the sunset, and the way it made her eyes change from steel-gray to various shades of gold, or the charming personality, or the way the sun captured her face, but Dawn felt herself falling, hard.

She would only admit it to herself when she was inside her apartment, alone. She sat on her bed and looked at her hands. They were covered in sweat. Her stomach felt like it was flipping backwards, and she was shaking. She hadn't felt this way since her first date with Cynthia.

"I'm in love with Arcanum," Dawn admitted. "Hopelessly in love."

**--**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Write me about it~~!**

**Btw:**

**I, in no way, shape, or form, own pokemon or it's characters....damn.**


	2. The Hero and Villian are on a Date!

**Yet another chapter in the story that will never be read by anyone! **

**Warning: Attempted humor in this fanfiction. Laughing at this could cause serious side effects. Such as your sense of humor disappearing, bleeding from the ears and mouth, and thoughts of suicide. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Once again, I do not own in any way, shape, or form, pokemon or it's characters...but if I did then think of the havoc I would wreak!!!!!!**

**--**

Dawn paced the room quietly, as to not wake her roommate again. The last time that happened, things weren't pretty. It was about 10pm when Dawn decided to call another long-time, rarely heard from friend. The Snowpoint Gym Leader, Candice. Dawn dialed the phone number into her phone and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A dreary voiced Candice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Candice," dawn practically shouted into the phone. "I have a problem!! Huge, gigantic, massive,"

"Tell Ash to find a magazine and go to town." Candice said smugly.

"Not that," Dawn replied, laughing slightly. "I having a relationship problem and I need to talk to you."

"Normal people talk during the day," Candice sighed. "not everyone is nocturnal like you are."

Dawn sighed and fell back on her bed. "Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Okay." Candice mumbled before hanging up the phone. Dawn tossed the phone next her sighed into the soft bedding underneath.

Then, a loud noise shook her back into reality. The dial tone on the phone was blaring over the speaker phone. She had accidentally hit the button for speaker phone when she tossed the phone. Dawn fell off her bed hit the floor with a loud thud. She quickly regained her bearings and began to search for the phone. She found it next to her night stand and quickly turned it off. She sighed in relief, as the sound had not woken up her roommate. Or so she thought.

"DAWN!" An angry, female voice shouted from the room next door.

She heard the bed squeak as he roommate got out of her bed, angry footsteps out the door and down the hall, and finally loud bangs on her door. Dawn sat on the floor and thought about just no answering it. She sighed, and got up, knowing not answering would result in bad things happening for the rest of the week.

"Yes?" Dawn asked, facing down her red-haired roommate, Zoey.

"Dawn," Zoey said quietly. "You do know what time it is, right?"

"It's about ten." Dawn said, looking at the clock behind her.

"What do normal people do during ten at night?" Zoey asked.

"Sleep or talk to friends about relationship problems?" Dawn guessed.

Zoey perked up immediately. She stepped inside Dawn's room and closed the door. She sat down on Dawn's bed and looked at her, as if expecting something.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything."

Dawn cocked her head to the side, confused about the situation. Zoey didn't usually care much about Dawn's love life since she used to be in it. But, considering the circumstances of being awake and incredibly bored, Zoey was willing to listen.

"Well, Cynthia broke up with me three months ago." Dawn began.

"That bitch." Zoey said.

"I know." Dawn agreed.

Dawn explained everything to zoey withing a half hour. Well, everything except the part about her liking Arcanum.

"So, you think Cynthia dumped you for a girl you went on a date with today?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Dawn sighed. She picked her head up and glared at Zoey. "It was not a date!"

"Yes it was," Zoey said. "You even said how it was better than anytime you've ever spent with Cynthia."

"I know," Dawn agreed, sighing dreamily. "Arcanum wouldn't be afraid to be seen with me, like Cynthia. She doesn't care about if people see her as a pedophile."

"Pedophile?" Zoey asked.

"She's the same age as Cynthia." Dawn told Zoey.

"That's only a three year difference." Zoey stated, doing the math quickly in her head.

Dawn sighed and told Zoey she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Zoey shrugged and walked back to her room down the hall. Dawn closed the door to her room and changed into her sleeping clothes. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep immediately, thinking only of what tomorrow would bring.

--

The next day, Candice flew from Snowpoint to Sandgem to visit Dawn over some ice-cream. Dawn drove them both to the shop, explaining the entire situation on the way over.

"So, what, Cynthia broke up with you?" Candice asked.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded, pulling into a parking lot.

"And you think it's for Arcanum?" Candice asked again.

"Uh-huh." Dawn sighed, pulling into an empty parking spot, taking the key out of the ignition, and sighing.

"I don't blame her," Candice said, staring off into space. "That kid's on fire. In a good way."

Dawn mentally smacked her head. How could she have been so stupid as to call Candice. The icy-cold trained whose heart was melted by the fire trainer all those years ago. Dawn laughed at the memory and began to wave her hand in front of Candice's face. Candice snapped back to reality and looked at her friend questioningly.

"So what's the problem," Candice asked as they got out of the car. "Jealous?"

"No," Dawn said, walking beside Candice. She pulled the other girl close and whispered in her ear. "The problem is I think I'm falling for her."

"Well then," Candice said, pickpocketing Dawn's phone. "Let's call her shall we?"

"Please don't!" Dawn shouted, but after Candice hit send.

The phone began to ring. Arcanum picked up on the third ring. She almost sounded relieved to talk to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," Arcanum said. "What's up?"

"Arcanum?" Candice asked into the phone.

"No," Arcanum said sarcastically. "I'm just Dawn's crazy stalker who put their number in her phone. Yes! Gosh. You should know. You even called me!"

"Just checking," Candice said. "By the way, it's not Dawn. This is Candice."

"Oh," Arcanum said. "Hey Candice."

"Arcanum," Candice said. "Dawn wanted to tell you something!" Candice shoved the phone into Dawn's hand and watched innocently as Dawn shot her a death glare. Three seconds of silence went by before Arcanum's voice rang from the other end.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?"

"Oh, um, hi Arcanum." Dawn said.

"Oh, there you are Dawn," Arcanum said. "I thought you hung up on me."

"Uh, nope," Dawn said nervously. "Not me."

Another silence.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Arcanum asked again.

"Oh, yeah, um," Dawn sputtered. "I just wanted to say that I, uh, had a great time at the park yesterday."

"See," Arcanum said to someone else. "Dawn had fun at the park. But no! We had to come here."

"You complain too much." Came the reply.

"Anything else?" Arcanum asked.

The two were walking when Dawn noticed something. Something she recognized that mad her squeal, making Candice cringe.

"What? What is it?" the other girl asked.

Dawn pointed to a black mustang parked at the entrance. The license plate read: 'BlckAce.' The name that Arcanum was often referred to when she worked with Team Galactic. Dawn mentally smacked herself... again.

"Dawwwwwwwwn," Arcanum sounded from the phone. "What is it?"

"Uh, Arcanum," Dawn said, regaining her composure. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the ice-cream shop with Cynthia." Arcanum said, groaning at the last part of the sentence, resulting in a smack from the other end of the line.

"Oh, okay, have fun." Dawn said, hanging up the phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"Can we go somewhere else? Please?" Dawn pleaded.

"Nope, we've got to face this, that's the first thing." Candice said, dragging Dawn by her shirt into the ice-cream shop.

Dawn peeked from behind Candice and saw exactly what she had thought she was going to see. Arcanum sat at a table, looking incredibly bored, across from Cynthia, who was talking on and on and on and on about something Arcanum was of obvious disinterest to the other. Arcanum forced a smile and stood up from the table and went to the bathroom. Probably to kill herself, poor thing.

"C'mon Dawn." Candice said, pulling the younger girl towards the bathroom.

"Please don't do this to me!" Dawn pleaded.

But it was all in vain as Dawn was pulled into the bathroom anyway. The entire room went silent. Until a loud banging that could have been heard in the United States was heard on one of the stall doors.

"Arcanum," Candice called. "I know you're in there."

Arcanum appeared over the doorway and looked down at Candice. She smiled at her, waved to Dawn, and then looked nervously at the door.

"Hi," She said, still nervous. "Did you see that? That was torture!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sure it was." Dawn mumbled.

"I have got to get out of here! I think I'm going to die if I have to go back out there," Arcanum sighed, relaxing herself. "Don't get me wrong. I like Cynthia, I really do. But not the way she likes me."

"I know that problem." Candice said giggling at Arcanum's 'cute face' she had dubbed it, which was a facial expression of mixed concern and fear.

"We could help you get out of here." Dawn offered.

"No thanks," Arcanum said, leaping over the stall door and landing next to Candice. "I'm sneaking out that window. But, I could meet you guys later? Maybe at the pond?"

"Deal." Dawn and Candice said at the same time.

The two left the shop and went to their car. They walked by the empty space where Arcanum's car used to be and smiled. Both girls raced to the car and eagerly got inside. Dawn put the key in the ignition and the two sped off toward the pond.


	3. The Secret Oasis

**In the last chapter, Arcanum ditched Cynthia to hang out with Dawn and Snowpoint Gym Leader Candice. What will happen? Read on and find out!**

--

After a five minute drive to the edge of the woods, Candice and Dawn met up with Arcanum, who was leaning against the car, smirking at them.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked, getting out of her car.

"I just think it's funny," Arcanum said, lifting herself off the car and walking toward the other two girls. "I have to crawl out of a window, an extremely small window at that, push my car out of the parking lot to start it so Cynthia won't notice, and I still beat you here."

"We drove the speed limit." Candice said, having one eyebrow cocked.

"Well," Arcanum said. "if you call 'driving the speed limit' going twenty miles under it with your blinker on for a mile, than you caught me, officer." She smirked toward Dawn.

"That was one time!" Dawn retaliated, her face as red as a tomato.

"Yes," Arcanum said, wagging a finger in the air as she turned on her heel and started toward the edge of the woods. "one time neither me or that cop will ever forget."

"I'll show you something you'll never forget!" Dawn shouted, running after her.

Arcanum sprinted into the trees and disappeared amongst the branches and green leaves of summer. Dawn didn't hesitate, running right after her and quickly running down the forest path. Candice sighed before running after her to knuckle headed friends.

--

"God, Candice," Arcanum groaned as she and Dawn appeared on the path before her. "you're so slow!"

"I'm not much of a runner," said Candice. "you can't run in snow."

"True," Dawn said. "but I'm sure you could walk a little faster than this."

"Look at that!" Arcanum shouted randomly, pointing at the dirt path.

"What?!" Dawn and Candice shouted in reply, looking for whatever was on the ground.

"That snail just past us!" Arcanum laughed.

"Shut up you jerk!" Candice giggled, shoving the other girl.

"Jerk!" Arcanum said, sounding stunned. "...It's not my fault! If you're going to yell at anyone, yell at the snail!"

"Fine, where is it?" Candice asked, humoring the other girl.

Arcanum searched the ground ahead of us.

"The fact that it's dark on this path and the leaves littering the ground don't help, but," Arcanum said, cupping her eyes with her hands. "I bet it's already at the pond with the pace we're moving at it. I mean come on! Could you go any slower?!"

"Is that a challenge?" Candice asked.

Arcanum groaned as the trio continued down the woodland path.

--

"Look we got here and I'm not dead yet." Arcanum said happily, finally seeing the shimmering pond water in the distance.

The pond was accidentally created by Arcanum about three years ago when she was eighteen. Her Torterra, Terra, used earthquake and unexpectedly caused a forming hole underneath the surface to collapse inward. So what does Arcanum do? She fills it with water, compliments of Aqua, adds some rocks, and waits three years for ti to become a pond, which it did. Thanks to erosion and compaction, though, the rocks had melded together and became a sort of cave.

Arcanum, Dawn, and a select few knew about the pond. Dawn was sure Cynthia didn't even know about it.

"Does Cynthia know about this place?" Dawn asked as the group arrived at the edge of the water.

"Uh, no," Arcanum said in a know-it-all tone of voice. "She'd have my head if she found out I did something like this!"

"What makes you say that?" Candice asked, bending down to feel the cool, clear water with her hand.

"Uh, she tried to maim me when I walked to Snowpoint without a jacket and just my undershirt and pants on with Maylene. I'm pretty sure she'd succeed in maiming me if she found out I made a pond!"

--

Thanks to the help of Arcanum's Aqua and Dawn's Empoleon, the trio got to the rock formation in the center of the pond. They had decided, that since no one else knew where they were, to let their pokemon wander outside of their pokeballs, but made them promise not to go far.

Inferno, Flame, Blaze, and Forest all hitched a ride on Torrent back to shore and thanked their friend with some berries they found later. Dawn's pokemon played a game that resembled hide and seek, while Candice's pokemon were content with freezing water and lounging on it.

"Now what?" Dawn asked, sighing as she turned into the cave to see Candice and Arcanum already farther inside.

"Catch!" Arcanum said, tossing Dawn something she found behind a rock.

Dawn scrambled to catch the football Arcanum tossed her. She fumbled it before firmly grasping it in her right hand. She examined it. It was red and black and obviously painted. Dawn shrugged and tossed it back to Arcanum, who caught it easily.

"Pretty cool, right?" Arcanum said, holding up the ball.

"Why do you have a football?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Arcanum said, tossing the ball to Candice. "It's technically my pond. I think I should be able to put something here."

"Do you have a paper that says it yours?" Candice asked, throwing the ball to Dawn.

"No." Arcanum sighed.

"Then it's not your pond." Dawn said, catching the ball.

Arcanum sighed again. "Pass me the ball."

"I don't think so." Dawn said, passing it back to Candice, who held it in front of Arcanum teasingly.

"I see your game." Arcanum said, chasing after the other two girls as they ran the ball to the entrance.

They three played some keep it away from Arcanum. It was fun, until Dawn passed it to Candice a little to high. Candice reached for the ball, but she so close to the edge of the pond, she began to fall in. To poor Arcanum's dismay, because she was right behind Candice, she had to push Candice forward and fall in herself. Candice fell on Dawn, who fell on the ground before immediately standing up to check on Arcanum.

There was nothing on the surface for a few seconds before Arcanum burst through the surface, sending water all over Dawn. Arcanum gasped as she pulled herself into a standing position on a ledge at the entrance of the cave that made the water knee deep. Arcanum smirked as she panted before pulling her arm out of the water and over her head, revealing the ball and pointing it at Dawn.

"That makes you it."

--

**Oh, Arcanum, when will you learn not to chase balls into water. **

**Anyways, review if you liked it and think I should continue. I tend to loose interest fast in stories that aren't liked. **

**If you think I need to improve something, tell me, I don't mind!**

**F.Y.I.**

**When I showed this to my friends, they wanted to know who Flame, Inferno, Blaze, Forest, and Torrent are. They are five of Arcanum's pokemon. They might be in later chapters, so I may as well tell you now.**

**Blaze: Arcanum's most powerful, as well as her first. He's a Blaziken. Arcanum got him as a Torchic, as it was the only pokemon left after her parents were attacked and their pokemon captured.**

**Flame: Arcanum's Typhlsion. She received him as a Cyndaquil in the Johto region as a symbol of her friendship with Kris.**

**Inferno: Arcanum's Infernape. She found him wandering Sandgem Town after he accidentally escaped Professor Rowan. Upon returning him, Prof. Rowan told Arcanum that the Chimchar had already grown attached to her and couldn't take it back.**

**One not here but might be in later chapters is Char: Arcanum's second most powerful pokemon. As you can guess, he's a Charizard. A shiny Charizard. Why? Cause a black Charizard pwns!!!!!!! Arcanum got this guy in the Kanto region as a parting gift from Prof. Oak.**

**Forest: Arcanum's Sceptile. She got Forest from Prof. Birch upon visiting the Hoenn Region. **

**Torrent: Arcanum's Blastoise. She received him as a Squirtle in Kanto. Prof. Oak didn't want this guy missing out on a trainer's love, so he gave it Arcanum along with Char.**

**Why did I tell you all this? Because I'm very lazy and didn't want to explain it later.**


End file.
